1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to phenyl sulfoxides, in particular bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl methyl sulfoxide, and to the method of controlling the harmful effects of plant pests on plants with the compound, particularly, Mexican Bean Beetle, Southern Army Worm, as well as certain fungi and bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant pests harmfully affect crops and ornamentals, so that agricultural techniques such as applying chemicals to the plant are required to control these harmful effects. However, most affects of chemicals upon living systems are not a priori predictable. Although sulfides, sulfoxides, and sulfones are known in the prior art, there appears to be nothing in the prior art which suggests or teaches that the harmful effects of insects such as Mexican Bean Beetle or the Southern Army Worm as well as certain bacteria and fungi would be controlled by the particular compound bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl methyl sulfoxide.
The following patents and references describe known sulfides, sulfoxides, and sulfones, as well as certain of their properties. Bis(4-chlorophenyl)methyl methyl sulfide is described as being active against the mosquito species, Anopheles albimanus, by R. L. Metcalf et al, Bulletin of the World Health Organization, Vol. 38, pages 633-647, (1968). Phenylmercaptomethane sulfonamide is described as being active against Phytophthora infestans (U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,149). Oximidomethane sulfonamides are disclosed as being active against bacteria and weeds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,702). 4-Methoxyphenyl diiodomethyl sulfone is shown to inhibit the growth of Aspergillus oryzae (U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,745), and 2,4,5,4'-tetrachlorodiphenyl sulfide, sulfoxide, and sulfones are shown to be effective against Red Spider Mites (U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,719). Other sulfones, sulfides, and sulfoxides are described but their activity against fungus are not known. For example, compounds of type B--X--C(Ar)(Ar')-SO.sub.2 -R wherein B is a lower aliphatic tertiary-amino group, X is a lower alkylene group, Ar and Ar' are aryl groups and R is an alkyl group, are claimed as analgetics. 4,4'-Chlorodiphenyl sulfone is claimed as an important monomer for preparing polyarylene polyethers (Belgian Pat. No. 650,476). Certain aryl sulfoxides are described by C. Shunk et at (U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,377) as being analgetics. Other aryl sulfones are described as both analgetics and anti-pyretics by C. Shunk et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,803 and 3,689,567), Jean A. Gautier et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,094 describes alpha-[(phenyl sulfinyl) methyl]-alpha phenyl derivatives of pyridinemethanols as analgetics and anti-inflammatory agents.